


Bliss

by pixiewaltz



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, first kiss thing...., fluff as heck maybe....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewaltz/pseuds/pixiewaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hongbin kissed Hakyeon, he felt his youth has just begun instead of ending, and he felt like he was twelve – just like the first time he met him – all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

The first thing that came to Hongbin’s mind when he instinctively put his lips upon Hakyeon’s was he couldn’t believe he was kissing him. It was a shy kiss with his fingers clutching the fabric of Hakyeon’s sleeve tightly as he pressed gently on the slightly parted lips. The next thing he knew is that Hakyeon’s lips are really as soft as they seem, then he couldn’t think at all; how could he, when Hakyeon’s touch on his skin feels like a fire and his brain short-circuited as Hakyeon kissed him back, full in the lips and made him gasp. 

The kiss was messy – he made strangled sounds on the back of his throat and accidentally bit Hakyeon’s lower lip. It didn’t stop the older from kissing Hongbin again and again, though, and it got his fingers curled. His head is spinning and he felt an odd somersault in the pit of his stomach, along with the tingles sparks in his arteries. Hakyeon kisses him so well; when their lips parted and the weighs of his lips uplifted, he knows he likes it better when there’s a weigh upon his lips; and now it was gone and he yearns for it again.

Then their eyes meet; Hakyeon was gleaming under the silvery moonlight. His smiling lips are now red and kiss-swollen but nevertheless adorable and his cheeks are tinged with the lightest shade of pink. He still has his fingers tangled on Hongbin’s hair but it was his eyes that made him feels a punch right on his stomach – it was that kind of starry eyes, with a lot of shiny sparks on them – not to mention it reflects the moonlight perfectly.

The last thing that came to Hongbin’s mind was a bitter realization; something along that he’s not supposed to be kissing Hakyeon, but he did, and now he’s screwed.

“I—did you just… kissed me?” Hongbin’s voice was hoarse and strangely high-pitched but there’s an obvious tone of amazement in his words. He blinked his wide eyes several time as his index fingers trailing his still wet lower lip. 

“You kissed me first, though?” His voice was soft and soothing, unlike the usual voice he use when he’s talking; it was comforting somehow. Hakyeon’s fingers then traveled to caress the younger’s cheek, his face is too close – dangerously close. 

Hongbin opened and closed his mouth several times to answer the rhetorical question but his voice kept on getting swallowed. Hakyeon waited, eyes searching the answer in Hongbin’s face as if he knows what’s happening inside his head. 

But then Hakyeon kissed his forehead – then the curve of his nose bridge. 

“Well, that’s not important isn’t it, Binnie?” Hakyeon whispered softly, his breathe is warm against Hongbin’s lips. There’s heavy taste of coffee in the tip of his tongue and it only makes him wants to lean in to kiss Hakyeon again – only he doesn’t need to do it for Hakyeon did the favor for him instead. 

The kiss was deep and it got Hongbin overwhelmed in it again. Hakyeon was right, why and how did he could kiss him isn’t important at all; everything doesn’t seem to be matter anymore. His world is spinning in a high speed when Hakyeon’s tongue went further and there’s too much taste he wants to indulge in at the same time. 

But it doesn’t matter anymore; he got all the time to kiss Hakyeon again and again, enough time to figure out how candies and chocolate taste like inside him. He got all the time to feel the heat from his skin and how fragrant he smells like, or how pretty he would look like every waking moment with his hair sprung out wildly. He can’t wait for the more coming kisses, and he knows he’ll feel the same every time Hakyeon leans down to kiss him. 

The first time Hongbin kissed Hakyeon, he was nineteen and Hakyeon was twenty-two.

The first time Hongbin kissed Hakyeon, he felt his youth has just begun instead of ending, and he felt like he was twelve – just like the first time he met him – all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is it.... I always wanted to write my otp kissing so here it is.... It was supposed to be pretty long since I wanted it to be several kisses instead of one but I wasn't strong enough.... Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
